The goal of North Dakota INBRE is to build biomedical research capacity by serving research universities, baccalaureate institutions, and tribal colleges within the state. The specific aims are to: 1) initiate competitive, sustainable research programs at six predominantly undergraduate institutions (PUIs); 2) increase the number of students from PUIs who choose to pursue advanced training in the biomedical sciences; 3) increase the number of students from tribal colleges who matriculate into baccalaureate degree programs in the sciences; 4) enhance the state's access to computational and electronic resources supporting biomedical research; and 5) enhance existing proteomics and biology core facilities at the research universities to make them sustainable and effective training and service centers for the scientific network. The centerpiece of this plan is the development research programs at PUIs, built around the thematic focus of "Health and the Environment". This broad theme is subdivided into three sub-themes: 1) pesticides and non-mammalian biomarkers; 2) nutrition, growth and development; and 3) genetic factors. Nine individual investigators, located at six PUIs, will be mentored by established biomedical scientists from the University of North Dakota and North Dakota State University. Proteomics and biology core facilities at [unreadable] the research universities will provide specialized services and training for PUI students and investigators. A bioinformatics core will provide computational facilities and work to increase state-wide access to electronic resources for biomedical research. Recruitment of students will be primarily through their involvement in the research projects of INBRE investigators on their home campuses. The scientific network will also offer research opportunities to students from neighboring tribal colleges. An Outreach Core is designed to empower tribal colleges to strengthen their introductory science curricula so as to increase the level of preparation of tribal college students for transitioning to four-year science programs. [unreadable] [unreadable]